A known image capture device detects focus on the image capture surface by using a pupil division method. PTL 1 describes a pixel which has multiple photoelectric conversion elements, each of which generates a charge based on incident light, and an amplifier unit which receives the charge in the photoelectric conversion elements and which outputs signals based on the charge to a common output line. The amplifier unit outputs a signal based on the charge in at least one of the photoelectric conversion elements to the common output line. After that, the amplifier unit outputs a signal based on the charge in the photoelectric conversion elements to the common output line.
PTL 2 describes an image capture device which detects focus on the image capture surface by using a pupil division method and in which the number of output signals for focus detection is less than that of output signals for image capture.
PTL 3 describes an image capture device in which a photodiode is formed in a first area of the light-receiving surface of a focus detection pixel and in which a discharge region is formed in a second area of the light-receiving surface. The image capture device described in PTL 3 has the photodiode and the discharge region whose structure is different from that of the photodiode. The image capture device described in PTL 3 sets the potential of the discharge region differently from that of the photodiode in order to absorb a charge generated between the photodiode and the discharge region into the discharge region.